The I Love You
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: Raph and Leo are trying to tell eachother how they feel before something bad happens. I am currently editing this story so be aware.
1. Love 1

I can't stand it is too much for me!  
Every time he gets near me it's like an  
EXPLOSION! we were perfectly fine without him, but he said that it was for the better.  
Man I'm going to try to tell him before it's too late that "I LOVE HIM"

********1 hour later*********

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean anyway." Raph cursed shaking his head

Ya for the better, so here we are arguing again about something stupid. I guess its really my fault but HELL if I'm going to be pushed like some trash. All we were doing is playing a little game and I guess i got mad because here we both are arguing. What happen to the time we could just play, sit, and talk without me being mad or him lecturing me all the damn time.

"I'm just saying Raph that you should just try it." Leo said

"No it was your idea not mine you tell him." Raph snarled back

We were just talking about the game and he we wants me to do something I don't even know what we are talking about, but all I know is he wants me to do something. I'm so confuse right now? Is he stuttering wow never thought I'll see the day.

"what are you talking about dude" Raph asked

Leo stops talking and stares at me then start blushing

"Well I'm...I don't well, you see" Leo stuttered

%%%%POV LEOS%%%%

Why is this so hard it should've been so easy it's only 3 words I LOVE YOU but how in the world do you tell a brother that you love them but not in a brotherly way. We were playing one of Mikey racing game. and I had said something out of nowhere and he took it the wrong way so I tried to say something different but now Raph looks so confuse. Hmm man I'm stuttering and please oh god i think I'm blushing. Alright calm down he doesn't suspect anything yet just say it get it over with it. I think I'm going to faint it so hot.

"Leo you ok bro" said a worry Raph

Oh my god Raph's worry wait what about why is everything spinning, then everything goes black.

*faints*

"LEO!" Raph shouted


	2. Love 2

"LEO!" Raph shouted running over to Leo, crap he fainted now what am I suppose to do

Leo was nervous but didn't know for what reason, it wasn't like he had anything to be nervous about, plus he was blushing like mad and stuttering hmm what does that add up to. Getting on his knees Raph picked Leo up then put him on the couch.

Walking out the lair without recognition of doing so he suddenly stopped and looked around "WHAT THE FUCK HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?!" He shouted wondering how he got on a roof. Alright I got two choices either be a coward and not tell him or tell him three simple words but I can't just go up and tell Leo I love you. What would he think? Would he even give me a chance? I need to tell, but how?

(POV LEO) 

"Ow my head." Leo winced looking around the empty living room

Where's Raph? Hold up did I really faint how embarrassing Raph will never let me live it down. Getting up Leo walked over to the kitchen. Hmm what am i going to do it's already hard enough. First of all I get hot and flustered, second I start blushing and stuttering, and third I obviously fainted what next or can anything get worse cause I really don't see anything worst. Man how I wish to have his body close to mine.

"HEY LEO!" Mikey shouted across the lair

"Hey Mikey" Leo replied

"Are we gonna go on patrol today" Mikey asked doing a cart wheel

"Ya we are tell Donnie to get ready will leave in one hour" Leo replied

"Okay" Mikey replied

*CLANK! BANG!*

"Sup Leo" Raph said

"Hh..ey r..aaph will be going on patrol...i.n an hour so be ready" Leo stuttered

"Ok" Raph replied. "Do you feel better you know after what happen?" He asked waving his hand

"Hm ya I'm fine no need to worry" Leo replied

"Who said I was worry just didn't want you to slow us down" Raph said walking to Donnie's lab

"Okay" Leo replied

_ DONNIE LAB _

POV RAPH

Well that went smooth, as for now why did I come in here? Oh!Ya!

"Hey Don what you up to" Raph asked

"Oh hey Raph just analyzing this stuff I found at the junkyard" Donnie said

Wow how do I even tell him this, but I need to tell someone.

"Did you need something Raph?" Donnie asked

"Yeah actually I did." Raph replied a Little bit above a whispered

Donnie noticed his nervousness and turn to him.

"Raph you know that you can tell me anything right I won't judge you" Donnie said

"Yeah its just hmm..." Raph trailed off shifting to one foot to the other

Donnie stay quit to encourage raph.

"Aright, but remembered what you said and you wanted to know okay." Raph stated taking a deep breath

"I LOVE LEO"


	3. Love 3

"I love Leo" Raph repeated for the second time but when he didn't hear anything he looked up, "Don hey Donnie!"

_(Donnie's Pov)_

_Shaking_ his _head_ out of the _shock _of what he _HEARD_. Don didn't know what to say because he hadn't expect to _hear_ THAT! thinking of what to tell Raph.  
Donnie mind was going in overdrive about how he hadn't notice this before? Well if he probably would have focus more on his brothers then on his projects. Putting that out of his mind for now he force his mind to return back to trying to form something to ask or tell Raph of what he thought. "Hm well when did you start liking Leo?" Don asked curious

"Well r..really when w..were 10 ye..ears old I thought it was just a c..crush that wou...uld disappear but clearly it's' not." Raph stuttered  
looking everywhere but Donnie

Really how did he not notice till now! All of the evidence is** RIGHT! HERE! **looking at Raph with a gentle smile that says' I'm not going to judge you'

"When are you going to tell Leo that well you know..." Donnie trailed off wanting to know more

"I am going to try tonight when we split up on patrol." Raph replied nervously

"Okay if you need anything else just ask me." Donnie told him with a kind smile before he turned and started to walk out the room

"Actually there is **one** more thing I _need_ _you to do._" Raph asked more in a demand tone

_Turning_ around to see what Raph needed him to do.

NEXT CHAPTER YA  
PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME TO WHAT I NEED TO IMPROVE WITH!


	4. Love 4

(RAPH POV)

He had no clue how he was going to get his older brother alone. Racing on tops of the roof tops he had to think of a plan, but only after they leave TCR building. If their plan was going to work he would have to make sure to plan it on the right time.

-

(FlashBack)__

_Donnie turned around to see what Raph needed him to do, only to see that Raph had his back towards him. Don tried to see what's the matter but he refused to turn._

_"What's wrong Raph?" Donnie asked worried_

_Taking a huge breath Raph stuttered, "Don could you ahm s..spy on L..Leo a bit and tell me h-how h-he acts or s..sigh" head down in shame. "Please" he whispered when he finally looked up at Donnie_

_DON POV_

_He gave Raph an are you serious look but when his brother remain in silence he stared into his brother eyes. "Alright Raph, but only this one time ok." Donnie replied as he wondered if this was a good idea._

_Perking up Raph replied, "Do you think you can do that on portal?"_

_"Yeah Raph, is there anything else we have to get going." Donnie asked Raph with a serious glare_

_"Nothing I can think of thanks again bro" Raph replied even though he tried to hide how happy he really was.  
_  
"Good now lets get going" Donnie told him leaving his lab

(FlashBack End)

-

(LEO POV)

He watched his brothers as he jumped with them over rooftops, they had to watch everything that seemed out of the ordinating. On their way there to destroy the TCRI building and hopefully take back the power cell they had lost. Holding his hand up to signal his brothers to stop they moved slowly into the TCRI building undetected, "where in" he heard Mikey say. Instead of saying anything he told them to move forward and to stop when a thud echoed through the vent they were in. "this is where we separate; Donnie create a virus that can wipe out their system while Raph you watch his back Mikey and I will be in the control room where the power cell is located" Leo ordered them

"We'll meet up with you when we're done" Raph told him turning to Don he asked, "Are you ready?"

Donnie nodded his response and left with Raph right behind him. He turned to Mikey, "Lets go."

-

(DONNIE POV)

While he hacked into their system he made his way into their main frame with ease now all he need to do was create the virus and hope it goes to plan. "Did you do that on purpose?" he asked Raph.

"Did what?" Raph question confused

"Well if you didn't notice the blush on Leo when you said that and stuttered then I don't know what that mean or it could be the lighting." he told his brother, listening to what else he had to say. When no reply came he put all his focus back on the mission.

(RAPH POV)

If what Don had said what he thought he said then he actually might have a chance with Leo after all but, that still could mean something different. Walking around he made sure nobody was near them. He doesn't need to get his hopes up just so it could be ripped away just as fast and hurt a whole lot more. "Thanks" he told his little brother in a whispered.

"No problem Raph that is what brothers do" Donnie replied finishing up

"You almost done there" Raph asked

"Yeah just give me two more minutes" Donnie replied right when an alarm went off, they nodded to each other in a silent understanding he need to hurry so they could go meet up with their other brothers.

-

(LEO POV)

He did not just blush right in front of Raph. Wow great job Leo! Okay no need to panic he probably didn't even notice. Alright focus on the task at hand, looking at the coordinates he then turn to look up at Mikey who was watching his back. As they entered one of the rooms he looked dead at Mikey, "_Do Not Press Any Buttons!" _he hissed out in his leader voice.

"Yeah I know, I know don't need to tell me everytime." Mikey waved off then shouted/hissed, "_WATCH OUT!"_

At that moment he tripped over a cord while he tried to regain his balance his hand pressed a button on the wall. "Great" he whispered in annoyance.

"YES!" Mikey cheered

"What?" Leo question confused

"Finally someone set off the alarm and it wasn't me" Mikey rolled his eyes now noticing the krang droids surrounding them.

"We have to hold them off until Raph and Don get back" Leo told him throwing some shurikens into a Krang behind Mikey

"BOOYAKASHA!"

(5 Minutes Later)

(RAPH POV)

He grunted when he saw that Leo was paying more attention on Mikey and Donnie then himself. Rolling on the ground he saw the krang hold up a laser gun at Leo and right when it fired he pushed Leo out the way.

***THUD!* **Was echoed through the building along with his name as his brother called to him.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

**_END OF CHAPTER 4  
THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LOT SHORTER_**


	5. Love 5

**"**Raph!" Leo ran beside his brother in panic. "Donnie we have to get back to the lair now!" Leo ordered

Picking up his brother with a grunt he carried him to a window. "Take off your mask and tie it to the wound. We need to stop the bleeding long enough till we get to the lair." Donnie told them. Leo lift his brother again and followed them out of TCRI back toward the lab. He made sure that they weren't being followed before he dropped into the sewer on the way home.

"Over here." Don pointed to one of the medical beds in his lab. When they had finally got home Raph had already lost too much blood and needed transfusion. "Mikey I need you to give Raph some blood since you both have the same blood type." He ushered his little brother beside Raph then wiped a spot with an alcohol pad before he inserted the needle in them. When Raph color began to improve he decide that was enough and dismissed his brother. With a sign Don walked out his lab towards his family in the living room, "Raph is gonna be okay, but he lost a lot amount of blood the shot didn't much help either." He stopped letting his family sink in what he just said before he continued.

Leo didn't like this one bit and Donnie wasn't even finished yet. He and the rest of the family waited worried for the rest of the hot head results. When no one spoke he asked, "What else?"

"He might have amnesia when he wakes up." Donnie told them sadly

**_**

End of Chapter 5. Sorry it so short, but most of them will be.  
Hope you liked it even if it was short. Next chapter I will try and make it a bit longer than this.


	6. Love 6

"I should have watched my back." Leo paced back and forth in Donnie lab. "It will be all my fault if Raph haves amnesia." He thought in distress glancing at Raph every so often. It's been 2 long hours when Donnie told them that Raph might have amnesia. Leo stopped pacing and sat in the chair beside where Raph laid. He laid his head beside Raphs and whispered, "I'm so sorry Raph."

"Stop blaming yourself Leo it wasn't your fault." Donnie said he was sitting at his computer. He didn't want his oldest to be in pain and the he everyone knew how Leo was when something like this happens.

"I can't help it Donnie if I was paying more attention to my surrounding then none of this would have happen!" Leo replied going back to his pacing

"What's done is done Leo. Raph would have done the same if it was me or Mikey." Don tried to reassure his eldest

Tears slowly gathered at the corner of his eyes. "But I'm the leader I'm supposed to have my guard up at all times and keep all of you safe." He finally let the tears flow, "I failed all of you."

"Leo there is nothing you could have done the best we can do is help Raph." Donnie hugged his brother. Returning the hug Leo cried into Don's shoulder unable to stop the flow of tears. "Thats it Leo let it out it's just us" Donnie rubbed Leo shell trying to sooth his brother. Leo let it all out and before he knew it he and Donnie were on the ground. While Leo cried into his chest he couldn't help but think that Raph better know what he's doing and how much heartache he's causing.  
**_**

Yeah Finally Finish with this Chapter. On to Chapter 7 which will come out soon, sorry this one took do long I needed some inspiration. Please feel free to comment if there's any mistakes I could fix.


	7. Love 7

"Donnie we gotta do something about Leo. He hasn't stop training over 4 hours." Mikey whine to his third older brother

"I know Mikey, but what else can I do he won't take the sedative I tried to give him." Donnie explain looking towards the dojo where Leo disappeared into right after he was done crying. Mikey was not gonna give up so he offered a suggestion, "How about we make him take it cause if we don't he'll keep training till he's exhausted."

Donnie finally gave in with a deep sigh it was the only choice they had left. "Alright Mikey if were gonna do this you're gonna have to distract him while I get him from behind understood?" Donnie asked him.

"Fine" Mikey huff as they left the lab

**_**

**(**In The Dojo**)**

In the dojo Leo was going through a set of kata's thinking of how it should have been him on the medic bed not Raph. Leo sigh then took out a disc and put it into the stereo the sat down to mediate. He couldn't help but think of the night on patrol and Raph bleeding in his arms. He knew he should try and get some sleep. Opening his eyes Leo looked at the dojo he began to get up when he started to hum to the nest song that came on. Walking around the dojo he moved to the rhythm of the song.

Song: 

Ol, ol  
Bori, bori, bori, aha!  
Eh, histrico  
Ol, ol  
Don y yandel  
Ol, ol, (quien?) ol, ol, !  
Ol, ol

Baby, the way that I'm working my body  
Can tell that you already like it  
I make you lose your cabeza, coloca  
Baby we don't even need any music  
'Cause we make the beat when we moving  
You know

that it's making me hot, hot, hot  
We belong to the night, we belong to the music  
So let's live in the moment of freedom that will get you wild  
Let's ignite this fire up, across the world we take it up  
Let me hear you screaming out loud

When I say go,  
When I say viva  
We'll take it low  
Let's lose control  
When I say go  
We'll get it louder  
Let's make it blow  
Let's lose control

Follow the leader  
Follow the leader,  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya

Follow my leader  
Follow my leader,  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya

Follow the leader  
Follow the leader,  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya

Follow the leader  
Follow the leader,  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya

Ando buscando una latina  
Creo que la encontré  
Yo y ella hicimos un clip  
Regia, pelo largo  
Christian Dior con cartera Gucci  
Bella, bien chic  
Los lideres con la diva, combinación nociva  
Se juntaron los bori  
Creando otro hit  
Damas y caballeros suban las manos arriba  
Sigan instrucciones  
Cero presiones  
Que fluyan tus emociones (WY Records)  
Y déjate llevar por el hit

Ahora falta que se vaya  
Dale restrella  
Mami pa' pasarte de la raya  
T eres la dura dura, t tienes agallas  
Robame un beso  
Apunta y no falla

Let's ignite this fire up  
Across the world we take it up  
Let me hear you screaming out loud

When I say go  
When I say viva  
We'll take it low  
Let's lose control  
When I say go  
We'll get it louder  
Let's make it blow  
Let's lose control

Siente el ritmo

Follow the leader  
Follow the leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya

Follow my leader  
Follow my leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya

Follow the leader  
Follow the leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya

Follow my leader  
Follow my leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya

Chequea como la leyenda viviente lo hace  
(Wisin y Yandel)  
Mami me gusta cuando me provocas  
Tu pelo, tu piel y tu boca  
lo mueves de pies a cabeza  
Como loca  
Dicen que la msica sigue y no para  
Yo la mire directo a la cara  
Y le dije que me siento hot, hot, hot (suelta)

Soltura  
Negrita dale hasta el suelo  
Mucho calor  
Sudndote el cuello

So pay attention to me cause tonight I'm the teacher  
When I'm on the floor my hips are in charge  
So follow the moment and just let it guide you (se siente caliente)  
Mi gente sexy, let me hear you say yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Ol, ol  
Ol, ol  
Ol, ol  
Ol, ol  
When I say go  
When I say viva  
We'll take it low  
Let's lose control  
When I say go  
We'll get it louder  
Let's make it blow  
Let's lose control

Siente el ritmo

Follow the leader  
Follow the leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya

Follow my leader  
Follow my leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya

Follow the leader  
Follow the leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya

Follow the leader  
Follow the leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya

After the song Leo sat back down and mediated not realizing he had two brothers that were watching him dance to the song in shocked.

**_**

**Here is the chapter I kinda wanted to see how music would fit into this. The next chapter will be out in a week or two so don't worry if I finish before the week or two I'll post it, but there will be no music in it.**

**Don't own music or tmnt**


	8. Love 8

Raph groan as he came to. He looked around wondering where the hell was he, sitting up he suddenly stopped when a hand touched his shoulder. He automatically tensed ready to fight. "Who the hell are you?" Raph growled at Donnie. He jumped on his feet and repeated the question.

"Alright Raph calm down." Donnie said putting his hand up, meaning no harm

"How do you know my name?" Raph question through narrow eyes

At least he remembers his name, but what else thought Don still looking at Raph defensive stand. "Do you remember anything else beside yor name?" Donnie asked.

What is the guy talking about, but he isn't attacking and even if he did he was sure he could beat him. "What are you talking about?" Raph asked confused slowly relaxing. Seeing that he was relaxing Donnie started to explain, "Okay I'm Don or Donnie your brother." He slowly walked over to Raph still keeping eye contact.

"If you're my brother how come I don't remember you?" Raph asked

"Well thats because you have amnesia from an accident. I need to see if it's permid-"

"Hey Donnie has Raph woke up yeee..." Leo trailed off as he looked up at Raph

Raph turn around and looked at Leo while Donnie simply stared. WOW! Why don't cha ya look at that Raph though staring at Leo. "What's up fine thang" Raph practically whistled with a smug.

"Hey...R. .." Leo stuttered mentally cursing himself as he started to blush.

"Did you know your cute when you blush" Raph said walking around Leo eyein' him up and down which made Leo blush more.

Trying to look at anything else beside Raph. Leo eyes caught Donnie still standing there looking at Raph, "ug nhm" Leo coughed trying to get his brother attention. "Raph could you please sit on the table so I could see if it's permanent or not?" Donnie asked also trying to get his attention off Leo.

"Yeah sure." Raph replied, but before he left to Donnie side he groped Leo butt real quick. "HEY!" Leo yelped from the man handling then looked at Don whose eyes were wide from what he saw.

"I'm going to...g. .. ." Leo stuttered turning to leave when Raph winked at him. Outside of the lab Leo made a quick turn to the dojo for some training.

**(**Meanwhile**)**

Mikey gave him a what the fuck look when he saw Leo bolt to the dojo. Shrugging it off he went back to his mario game.  
**_**

**Alright finish with this chapter Yay Woo Hoo!  
Next chapter will be out in five days if I finish before then I will post it.**

**_BOOYAKASHA PEOPLE!_**


	9. Love 9

"Don was it? Are you done yet?" Raph asked looking at the lab door. If this dude didn't hurry the hell up he was going to have a little fun with him. "Yes and no, so stay still." Donnie sigh trying to keep Raph still. "Fine."

**(**30 minutes later**)**

For the love of god this is taking way too long time to have some fun. "Hey cutie come here." Raph said pulling Donnie arm fast making the genius fall on his lap.

"Oh m... sor..rry about that _Wait, _did you just call me cutie?" Donnie asked flustered, getting off his lap. "Yeah" Raph confirmed, "Are ya done yet?" Raph asked again getting up and walked up to Don.

"Um you c.. go." Donnie stuttered out backing away as Raph came closer. While he backed up he hit the wall not knowing what he got himself into. "Whats the matter cat got your tongue?" Raph whispered in Don's ear as he cornered him. "If I didn't have my eyes on someone else I would take you right here." Raph husked against Don's next while sliding his hands across Don's hips and cupped his butt. Donnie gasped in shock then groan as Raph let go and walked out his lab toward their blue banded brother. Once Raph was gone Donnie knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground panting.

**_  
**  
**(**In The Living Room**)  
**  
In the living room Leo was lying down on the couch watching T.V. He was about to fall asleep until someone jumped on him then pinned him down. Struggling to get free from whoever was on him was in vain, looking up he stared wide eyed at Raph who was looking back down at him. "Get off" Leo said as he tried to buckle him off.

"No" Raph husked as he started to grind against Leo. Leo moan shaking his head when he looked into Raph's eyes which were full with lust. "Raph w.." Leo trailed off when Raph kissed him. He kissed back groaning in pleasure which made Raph chuckle. Pulling away Raph started to lick Leo from his adam's apple down to his slit. Leo arched in response. Raph left hand massaged his tail, "Come on baby drop down" Raph said coxing him out.

Leo did as he was told. When his cock slid out of it hiding spot the cold air hit him. Raph took the erected dick into his hand and started to pump it careful, but insistent. "Feels good, doesn't it? Better than doing it by yourself?" Raph asked Leo, "Sexy little turtle you." He mumbled into Leo ear turning him on. "Raph...harder..please..." Leo's moan out. Raph fulfilled and squeezed the throbbing member in his hand, massaged the slick skin. Raph bowed his head and licked the full length from the base to the tip. The he let go much to Leo's displeasure, standing up he wiped his hand on the couch. "I think we can get to the next part tomorrow, bur for now babe I think you need to take care of that." Raph said over his shoulder the walked out of the living room. While Leo Layed there with his hard on, getting up and rushing to the bathroom as fast as he could.  
**_**

**This chapter is done time for chapter 10!**

**_BOOYAKASHA!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay dont freak out just tell him how you is this so hard i already know that raph and leo like each other,but it's not the same this is donnie my bestfriend/crush since we were 8 or 9 i thought this feeling would go away but appartenly not.*URGH*he sighn fustrated there has to be a better way to tell as well go cook breakfest

Alright just need to put this part here and wal la there my baby is all out his computer when all of a suddenly it caught on fire "AHH" yelled don running to the fire dont do that again and i'll be his temples while leaning back in his chair,he did not get a good enough sleep because two of his brothers where up all night having around in his chair so he was facing his desk started writing about raphs' health,looking over his papers he started to read while reading his eyes widen sliglthly just to make sure he read over raph amnia is permedment damn't thing where not going in his way tonight.*sighning* don got up and left his lab to go to the kitchen.

In the kitchen mikey was cooking eggs,bacon,pancakes,and waffles putting 4 plates,4 cups down he set the food he poured orange jucie for him and raph,made tea for leo,now all that is left is donnie dude had like a sence when someone was near it thinking about it he reached for it,but stoped by a hand on his wrist "don't even think about it."said don as he let go of mikeys' mikey pulled his hand back then look at the time 10:30am "is leo and raph up yet or they still in bed"asked mikey as he got up to go get them."let them sleep mikey"said don before mikey had the chance to go get them "but the food will get cold plus we have practice in 30mins"whine mikey "i'll get them up then you stay here"reply don getting up and walking to leo room knocking on the door he heard shuffling for at least 3mins then finally the door open."what?"mutterd raph "mikey cooked breakfeast and we have practice in 25mins so come on down."stated don turning away,heading back to the kitchen."alright we'll be down in 5min."reply raph

RAPH/LEO

Walking back to the bed raph was putting on his gear,then started to wake up leo."baby"whsipered raph,leo just rolled over "baby come on wake up we got practice"whispered raph while shaking leo a over so he can get up but stopped when a wave of pain shout out from his bottom"raph what time is it?"asked leo getting up slowly and putting onhis gear."10:35am"reply raph standing up and walking over to his mate and gave him a passionte kiss which made leo groan "lets get going babe"smikerd raph as he saw leo blush"okay"said leo trying not to blush but failling a arm over leo making him blush more,"i dont think i will be able to sit for a day or 2"commented leo rraph olny chuckled at that as they both walked in the kitchen.

After talking to raph don made his way back to the kitchen as he enterd he couldn't help but look at mikey tail wiggling happy shaking his head and looking at mikey who smiled at him and he smiled back,"they said they are coming but i'm pretty sure leo isn't gonna be able to sit for a while" chuckling at the thought "why you say that don"asked mikey totally confused "because mikey raph and leo had sex that why they weren't up"said donnnie looking at his newspaper with a cup of coffee in the other hand."ohhh it was them making all that nosie all night"asked mikey finally understanding "yes mikey i'm suprised you slept threw that i couldn't got to sleep at all"said don finishing his cup of coffee and folding up the newspaper "i didnt sleep at night with all that noise i left my  
room to go to the living room."stated mikey smiling evily at what just poped n his the evil look on mikey face told don that mike was up to no good"mikey what are you plan-"befor don could finish leo and raph walked in looking at mikey and saw the look on his face meaning leo is in trouble.

**HERE YOU GO GUYS CHAPTER 11 IS OUT YES  
TIME FOR NEXT CHAPTER  
LOOKS LIKE MIKEY GONNA HAVE A WHOLE ALOT OF FUN !  
**  
**_BOOYAKASHA!  
COWABUNGA!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Seeing that smerk on mikey face gave him a bad feeling,maybe today he'll spend the whole day in his lab after practice."alright guys i'm going to go ahead and got to the dojo"stated don as he quickly left to the dojo,leaving leo with mikey.

Grining all the more."hey leo had a great night"ask mikey bursting out laughing at his older brother blushed"ah y. mikey i did"sutterd leo about to go to the dojo when raph grabed his hand "sit back down leo"commanded instanly sat back down wondering why raph wanted him to stay,"wow dude when did you start listining to raph"asked mikey grining more when leo looked at raph as if asking if he could awsner which i guess is a no."it's alright leo all i heard was you shouted raph name"laughing mikey when raph started to smile to oh yay this is going to be fun."i .think i'm going to held to the AH!"yelped leo jumping and almost falling out the seat when raph slap his ass hard deciding it be best if he just stay untill raph was ready to leave."ya you should of heard him begging me to pound him"said raph smiling at leo flusterd face

In the dojo donnie was streching it was time to practice but his brothers still have up to go see what the hold up was when he stoped when he heard laughing,looking around the coner to see what was happening only to see raph and mikey laughing at leo while he stared at the ground blushing like a red tomato decideing that he should help his brother."guys time for practice"don said loud enough for everything to go saw mikey get up and walk to the dojo still laughing turning his head back to leo and raph,he thought it would be leo to be the first one to get up and leave."uhm raph leo we have to practice"repeated don looking at leo who still had his down while raph was talking to him in his ear,he saw leo node then get up and started walking to the dojo only stopped when he was in front of don did he look up "come on donnie raph not coming to practice"said leo walking beside leo."leo whats wrong"worried how leo acts when he is with raph "nothing don promised but can i ask you a question after practice"said leo as they both where walking into the dojo. "ya of course leo"reply don

1 HOUR AFTER PRACTICE

Walking over to where leo and raph were sitting,leo didn't get to ask him the question cause raph had called him and leo said he talk to him later."leo can we hang out now"asked don,leo looked at him then nuzzled raph and whispering in his ear *grunting*and shaking his head leo looked at the tv then me then right back at raph and whispered this time he smiled,and look at leo nimbling on his neck once he was done he nodded."ya don now we can"said leo pulling him towards his lab "so okay leo i have a question what was that about?"ask don watching how leo tensed up before relaxing again. "thats what i wanted to ask about"told leo "what'ask don "alright donnie who are the alphas' and omegas' here?"ask leo "hmm i thought it was you and raph but i can see that me and you are the omegas,mikey and raph are the alphas it looks like and by the way raphs acting he really is just marking his terrioy"anwser don "great"leo said sarscatic tone "now you answer me were you asking raph or should i say your alpha for permission to come with me"asked don "yes donnie he wouldn't let me go so i made a promise and he agree soare you done so i can get back with raph or what you call it my alpha,"yes what did you promise him"asked don leo blushed before anwsering that question "hm a erm maid outfit for a whole day."answered leo

**$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%**

**DONE ON TO NEXT CHAPTER  
SO RAPH AND MIKEY ARE THE ALPHAS  
LEO AND DON ARE THE OMEGAS**

**_BOOYAKASHA!  
COWABUNGA!_**


	12. Chapter 12

They were both growling,biting,puching and kicking at eachother for donnie. I don't even now how this happen.I just know is that if me or donnie join well be in big trouble from who ever wins this braw,me and donnie don't even know who they wanted to win. Because apparently the alphas agreed that the one who wins get both me and donnie to be there mate.

-

BEFORE THE FIGHT

We were all on the couch watching a movie. I was curled up on raph,mikey and donnie sitting beside had fell asleep and crawled on my lab and raph didn't like that so he growled at me todo something so i shook him alittle ,but instead of him moving away from me he snuggled more into me then aceddintly kiss me which got raph made and threw mikey off of me. I was to shock to move,suddenly raph picked up don by the shell and kissed him i heard myself growled which was my biggest looked at me with a hatred stare that i found myself wimpering as he got closer and was about to stricke me mikey jumped on him and they both fell on the ground as they seprated they both snarled and growled at each other.

"lets make a bet"snarled raph

"what kinda bet"growled mikey

"i win i take both leo and don as my mates,you win the samething"snarled raph

"fine"growled mikey as they both ran at eachorther

-

PRESENT

As they were fighting leo and don were discussing what to do."if mikey wins he gets both of us right"said don "yes then i guess i won't be raphs mate nomore"answer don  
"but if raph won won't he punish you first for you know growling at him."asked don "i don't know don,I want to stay raphs mate."i guess we can only wait then"said don as leo nodded beside him.

****

**TIME FOR NEXT CHAPTER  
WHO WILL WIN RAPH OR MIKEY**

**_BOOYAKASHA!  
COWABUNGA!_**


	13. Chapter 13

After the long braw aganist the two alphas. Raph was finally able to beat mikey and pin him down,while raph claim victory leo and donnie where slowly walking to the leo was pulled back and slamed down on the floor causing a yelp from the turtle in blue,before leo could think about what just happen raph forced kiss him hard which instanly leo kissed back.

Growling something to leo,raph got up and went straight to don."leo come here"commanded raph still looking at don,leo got up slowly and hisedently as if he did something wrong when he was close enough raph grabbed and yanked leo towards him making leo trip over his feet and land on raph holding onto leo arm he angerly tighted his grip making leo winced at that "when i tell you to do something or a commanded you better hurry the hell up and do it got that."stated raph startled by the comment he nodded,turning his head towards don "got that."growled raph nodding quickly so not to upset or anger the hot head turtle any freather "good now follow"commanded raph relising his grip on leo.

"w..what ab..bout m..mikey c-can i check if he is alright"sutterd donnie looking at raph then leo who kept close but far to not get in troubled "no now follow or it won't be gentle."sneered raph turning around about to walk away.

"raph"whispered leo looking at donnie then raph  
"what"answerd an anger raph making leo flich and trembled under his stare  
"n..n. .. "stuttered leo looking at the floor  
looking at raph then at leo who was trembling under the stare "hm were are we going"asked don as he tired to get raph attention away from the elder brother."leo tell him were we're going"commanded raph looking and the shacking figure in front of him,nodding at raphs' commanded "we are going to a bedroom"leo said surprising calm "and doing what leo,and who bedroom."asked time raph talked "leo room and what were doing you will find out soon anougth"husked raph with a lusted voice "leo take don here to your room and get him ready"commanded raph "okay don follow me"reply leo grabbing donnies hand and leading him towards the bedroom.  
**! ! ! ! # # $#$#$%$$^^%y^&amp;&amp;*&amp;  
HERE YOU ALL GO CHAPTER 14 NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON PROMISE  
HOPE ALL YOU LIKE IT**

**_BOOYAKASHA!  
COWABUNGA!_**

**_SONGS: _**

We Are Young

_by_ Fun.

Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (Feat. Missy Elliott)

_by_ Katy Perry

Katy Perry - Pearl Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Wisin Y Yandel - Algo Me Gusta De Ti Lyrics | MetroLyrics

DO NOT OWN


	14. Chapter 14

In leos' room,don and leo were taking off there gear "leo w.. w. .ing excatly?"stutterd don feeling a little bit scard abouy mating with his agressive brother."all i can tell you don is calm down,relax,and try to injoy it."said leo trying to calm his little brother nerves,but scared himself about the punishment he was going to recive raph who told him it was sure to be painful."leo where is raph?"asked a very confused don,"he went to get some lube so he won't hurt you but if you stuggle it will hurt okay."explain leo as he sat on his bed to think about the punishment,nodding donnie walked over to leo and sat down.

Walking into the room with a wip and a cock-ring he went towardsleo**"stand up"  
**commanded at the stuff in raphs hand he got up and tryed not to tremble with fear of what his punishment was gonna be.**"bend down"**commanded raph as he threw the wip beside don and leo making them both flinched."r.r. are g..going to do to leo"stuttered don looking at leo who was bent down"i'm going to give him his punishment."said raph hiting leo fast and hard causing a yelp out of him and a red mark,pleased at this he asked "would you like to join him"asked raph hiting leo 3 more time harder then the last, smiling at the sight of leo rear he droped down and thrusted into leo hard and fast making him scream out in pain."**y~aa! take it like a bitch"**grunted raph thrusting in again but hard enough to bring tears in leo eyes from all the pain grabbing a hand full of sheets,and squesing his eye shut to try to keep the tears at bay but failed to do so.

Watching with fearful eyes at how raph is treating leo so called punishment."RAPH PLEASE STOP!"shouted don but raph kept going deeper and harder causing leo so much pain. pulling out of leo and picking his wip up from the base and shoved it up leo ass making him scream and cry in pure pain **"hmm whos at fault here leo"**whispered raph in leo ear still holding the wip in ass,shacking then answered raph

"i.i..ii.i AHHH!"screamed leo as the wip was shoved more in to him without mercy,**"better hurry up with that answer if you don't want to go another round."**threated raph moving it in more."me i at fault!"shouted leo crying,laughing at how pathdic and weak his brother is he shoved it one more time but very hard"ahhhhhhh!"screamed leo from the top of his lungs before everthing went black.

**&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;^&amp;^&amp;^&amp;^&amp;^&amp;^&amp;^&amp;^&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;  
THIS CHAPTER IS ALITTLE HARDCORE POOR LEO  
NEXT CHAPTER YAY**


	15. Chapter 15

RAPH/**RAPHIE**

I see myself punishing leo for something so stupid i try so hard to stop my self i hear my little brother scream stop begging me to stop hurting leo,but could ears feel like there bleeding hearing my older brother cry and screaming from the pain i'm,no him putting on him. traped in my own body and watching him cause harm to the one i love. i hear him laughing at leo as he blacked out from the pain."come here don"said raph **" leave him alone" i shouted "**or what not like u can stop me" said raph as he pushed leo onto the floor followed with a *thud*."do i have to repeat myself donnie"said raph looking at my brother who is frighted,**"stop please" i begged fighting all the more harder.**"ha ha i think will have to teach you the same lesson don"threated raph walking over to the bed with a smile.**fighting very hard he finally got control his legs "yes!"said raphie walking away from donnie **"no"said raph also trying to fight back and regain the legs but started losing feeling in his upper body and blacked out.

RAPHIE/**RAPH  
**

"oh my head feels like a drum"said raph as he move towards the bed and sits down. looking aorund his room then all his memeroy comes back,jumping up form the bed and running over to leo checking over his body he looked up at donnie who was staring at him in confushion "come over here donnie and help me put leo on the bed"said raphie already picking up leo he noticed donnie not coming looking up again donnie was wimpering which made his heart ache."its ok don i'm not going to hurt you but come help me put leo on the bed please"asked raphie looking at don who nodded nervesly,they both picked him up and put him on the at don he smiled which made him back away,hearing a groan leo looked back at leo who was slowly gaining regaining conchions gulping then went to don as he started backing away made raphie stop "don i wont hurt you but i need you to check leo."said raphie as calming and soft as possible**"haha he wont trust you he scard of you"laughed raph **"shut up i wont give in that easy"said raph holding his head. "raphie"wimpered don hedistly walking to raph, looking at don "its ok i wont hurt you while i'm in control ok"reply raphie turning and sat on the bed near leo."what do you mean in control raphie"asked don also siting on the bed beside leo"hm i dont know how to tell you but i berly had enough energy to take control,it all happen sience i got shot in the head"said raph rubing leo head why'll he tryed to wake up "c.c..could i..i ch..chec.k on..on mike..y l..leo"sutterd don scared raph might loose control again" ya don you can no need to ask me i'll even carry leo to you lab."said raphie moving to pick up leo until he heard a wimpered which he guess so did don cause he looked at don,"we need to move him towards my lab already before his wo..unds b..b. in..infected"stuttered don as he tryed not he picked up leo and walked out first towards the lab** "i will regain control"stated raph **"ya maybe but not today"reply raphie.  
**! # #### ##### # # #  
YAY CHAPTER DONE SORRY THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE CONFUSEING BUT IM GOING TO CHANGE THE NAME WHERE THE REAL RAPH IS CALLED RAPH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT DONT KNOW WHAT TO CALL THE OTHER EVIL PART OF RAPH**

**COMMENT SOME NAMES ABOUT THE EVIL PART OF RAPH  
TIME FOR NEXT CHAPTER YAAYAYAYAY**

**_BOOYAKASHA!  
COWABUNGA!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_"OW"shouted leo as he tried to sit up from the bed in the lab confused as how he got in here in the first place."leo stay lying down ok"said don as he lend leo backwords "umm... how do you feel by the way?"asked donnie while he softed leo pillow and put the cover over him."i dont know fine all excpent my rear really hurts"reply leo confused as why it hurt in the first place."hmm do you remember anything of why it hurts?"asked don looking at leo then pulling up a chair and sat down."no why"asked leo trying to bring up what had happen then it hits him like a bucket of ice could water,then started to tremble."leo leo its okay he not here he went to the store."comfront don as his brother started to tremble "w..w. wi...ill he..he g..g..g..ge..get b. ..back?"stutterd leo from the trembling looking at his surroundings."he left a few mins ago he should be back any moment now he said he ca-" stopped don as his t-phone rings holding a fingure up "i'll be right back ok just out side the door if you need anything just call ok."said don walking out of the lab._**

**_"hello"said don ones he answer the phone._**

**_"i'm already on way back i have the things you need is leo awake?"asked raph_**

**_"ya hes a wake but i think it's still a bad time for you to see him,first let me explain to him whats going on before you come and talk to him ok."reply don trying to stay calm still afraid of raph._**

**_"ya okay i understand could you lookup a cure or hack into the krang and see what it is?"asked raph walking into an ally and uncovering at man hole then jumping into it_**

**_"yes i can do that"said don *sighning* hanging up then started walking back to the lab wen he heard "donnie can you bring me a glass of water?" shouted leo and started walking to the kitchen after he told leo that he would bring it._**

**___**

**_*sighning* also raph started walking his way back home untill he got a pounding headache_**

**_"i will not give up so easyly eaither"said animal trying to get back conrtol  
"well neither am i"stated raph holding his head  
"when i get control over the blue banded turtle you are in love with will get a hell of abusive from sexually and mentaly hahaha and you won't be able to do anything about it."laughed animal  
"we will see cause i wont let you touch him ever again even if it means dying"stated raph walking into the lair when his headache ended he could only pray that donnie finds a cure cause he promise that animal will not lay a hand on leo._**

**_! ##############!  
SHOUT OUT TO A FRIEND THAT CAME UP WITH(THE ANIMAL)  
HORSES2468 BEEN A GREAT FRIEND AND INSPIRATION WITH HER WORDS  
ALSO GIVE ANOTHER SHOUT OUT FOR A ANOTHER FRIEND CARLYGERMANSHEPHERD WHOSE WORK AND WORDS INSPIRED ME GOT TO LOVE FRIENDS :bestbuddies:  
Horese2468 BOOYAKASHA!  
Carlygeremansherd CAWOBUNGA!_**

**_OH YA GET READY FOR NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	17. Chapter 17

"leo,raph will be here to talk to you and explain thins"said donnie trying to keep leo calm."o.. ...okay"stutterd leo afriad of the idea of being alone with raph right now."alright let me go get him i will be right back"said don walking out the lab to retrive raph.

"come on raph"said don  
"no i dont think he is ready to see me"said raph backing away from the lab,only to be stop by a massive headache grabing his head in his hands then falling to his knees. "raph,raph whats wrong"asked a worried don wondering why raph was holding his head in his hands.**"where's leo"asked animal still on the ground trying to get control again.**"raph"called don already walking back to the lab."donnie listen to me go to your lab and lock it now"plead raph before everything went black he saw don dash to the safety of his lab.

rushing to the lab,before he could make it he got taclked from behind,turning around and sturggling from being pin by the animal/raph."stop struggling or else"warned animal while smiling when done looked up and growled at him then contine to stuggle."last warning" he whispered close to dons ear making him stop but wimpered when he look at animal eyes which were filled with lust. seeing the look on don face made him smile all the more,"whats the matter"husked animal becoming aroused by donnie who was shacking from fear.

"donnie are you ok"asked leo walking out of the lab, but froze when he saw raph on top of don."look at what we have here,you know donnie and raph where trying to keep me away from you right"said animal still pining don,looking down at don then up at leo "i think i should teach donnie-boy here a lesson"said animal chuckling when he smelt fear on both of them."NO! leave my brother alone."said leo taking a shacking step toward animal."do you want to take his place"teased animal tighting his grip on donnie making him wimpered and stop stuggling then look up at leo "don't do it leo go back to the lab"commanded donnie trying to stop his older brother from making this choice."i...um..y.y..y...yes"stutterd leo trembling with pure fear of the choice he mad,"alright then come to alpha omega"commanded animal geting off of don and sitting on a chair patting his lap."ok"whispered leo walking over to animal and sat on his lap nimbling his neck out of pure fear he'd be punish if he do something wrong. "good boy" comment animal while smiling at how leo obeyed,then slid his hand down leo body to his ass and started groping it."blow me"commanded animal "b..b...but i d. 't k...know h..ho...how"explain leo looking down,"then don will blow me and you will ride him"commanded animal motioning donnie over to him.****

**ALRIGHT FINISH TIME FOR CHAPTER 19 YA YAYAYA  
EMPIRE BY SHARIKA**

**_BOOYAKASHA!  
COWABUNGA!_**


	18. Chapter 18

Once donnie and leo were finish animal had them sleep on the floor in his room."don up now!"commanded animal loud enough for don to jump up from his sleep "yes alpha"replied don streching."you and leo make me some breakfast before i wake up again or have to go get it,cause if i do there will be punishment understood."warned animal shifting and going a back to sleep.

Turning over to leoand shacking him a bit,"hey leo wake up"whispered donnie so he would not wake up animal. "donnie what do you want"groan leo trying to back to sleep,"leo alpha wants us to make him breakfast"explian donnie shacking him with a bit more force."alright just chill and lets get going"replayed leo gettingf up slowly so not to hurt himself freather,"what time is it by the way"asked leo walking into the kitchen."um something around 8am or 9am"answered donnie pulling out the eggs,bacon,juice.

"leo do you know where mikey is i havent seen him since the fight"asked don turning on the stove and putting the pan on it with the eggs."yes alpha sent him to aprils house to stay"answered leo puting the breakfast on the plate."are we all done here"asked leo setting the plate on the table so he could wash dishes."ya we better hurry and take it to him"replied donnie taking the plate off the table while leo took the drink and they both set off to raphs room,entering the room animal was still sleeping in the hamhock.

"um alpha"whispered leo shacking him abit

"WHAT!"snarled animal from bein awaken from his slumber, causeing leo to back up from the sudden answer.

clearing his throat "h.. a.. y.y. breakfast"stuttered leo wondering why he was taking this shit.

"hm leo,raph doesn't what me to hurt you."said animal not realy talking to anybody"come here leo"commanded animal his finger motioning him over.

"i don't think so"said leo tired of all this shit he is a master of ninjuistu, backing away from animal."are disobying my oder"said animal getting off the ham hawk.

"i'm tired of following your so called orders"stated leo with more confidence,as he motion don behind him so he could protect his little brother.

Getting off the hamhock completeley and walking towards leo and don"is that so"commented animal.

"yes and if you dont like i don't care"said leo trying to stay with his angry biut was fading fast "not wise leo"said animal stopping right in front of them

holding his ground even through scarerd as hell "i will f. you if i have .have too"stutterd leo trying to get made again.

smelling the air caused him smelling leo and dons scent then chucled when he smelt fear on them."leo stop trying to be brave,i can smell both of you scent animal standing right in front of leo in his face.

"i will not listen to you any longer"snarled leo getting in fighting stances.

"OH! i'm going to enjoye this"stated animal also getting in fighting stance then jumped at leo.  
**!  
done only 2 more chapter left yay**

**_booyakasha!  
cowabunga!_**


	19. Chapter 19 Part 1

"i will not listen to you any longer"snarled leo getting in fighting stances.

"OH! i'm going to enjoye this"stated animal also getting in fighting stance then jumped at doging the attack,turning around and spin kick animal out the room."donnie have you found a cure yet"asked leo jumping over animal,dogding the attacks best he could "yes i have but for me to inject him he has to be unconsiones"stated don running into the fight then puching animal in the gut making him fly back alittle bit.

**"yes keep it up guyes"said raph focesing on trying to make animal body lose energy faster.**"i wouldn't be cheering yet i still know your brothers weakness,donnie is his back right leg and leo so easy pressure points."commented animal growling at leo and donnie that surrounded him **"i don't matter they will still to get me back and i will kill your sorry ass before you touch them again"snarled raph fighting for control.**"it will be so easy getting the oh _frearless leader _on his knees begging for mercy"chuckled animal looking over leo body then running fast at him which leo ducked and upercut him,making him fall back** "haha wow nice move"laughed raph sacastly  
"what you call that, i call it that someone is tired of your shit"said raph seein the look in leo eyes:hurt,sad,pain but at how determine he was to get himback raph forced his feet to move back,but it was denied"shit"curesed raph doing his best to weaken animal from the inside.**"there is one way i can hurt leo,turning away from leo and trew a punch at don hitting him succsely in the face."donnie!"shouted leo eyes going white with pure anger no one hurts his little brothers.  
**!  
TIME FOR PART 2  
CHAPTER 22 WILL BE LAST CHAPTER  
I CANT WAIT TO BE FINISH THIS STORY AND FOCUS ON MY OTHER ON YA BOYEEE LOL**

**_BOOYAKASHA!  
COWABUNGA DUDE!_**

**_GOOD GUYS _****_  
LEONARDO  
RAPHEAL  
MICHELANGLO  
DONATELLO_**

**_BAD GUYS  
_****_ANIMAL  
KRANG_**


	20. Chapter 19 part 2

Red was all leo could see,pure hate "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"shouted leo running up to animal then threw a punch at him.

"i guess raph isn't the only one with a temper"chuckled animal grabbing leo hand and pulled him faword him then hit his pressure point making leo freze.**"no damn't"growled raph at seeing animal push on leo pressure point.**"umm leo calm down cause this about to get real fun for me anyway you not so much"stated animal but before he could touch leo,he was tacled looking up he saw mikey only a few feet away.

Growling and grabbing his nun-chucks mikey jumped forwared at should never left don and leo with him,but he needed to heal first now he was back and angry. his nunchucks required a certain amount of integrated body motion that simply did not come naturally to his three ninja brothers."your weak little brother"stated animal throwing mikey into leo who was still paralized,"don help leo"said mikey running up to animal and swinging his nun-chuck at his head,then fliping and jumping threw the air hiting animal ,but also recivring puches too.

Leo stared stight ahead mently cuser at how stupid that move was,"leo i got you"said donnie pushing down another point then leo was finally able to move."thanks don but we need to help mikey we may be omegas but were still ninjas lets move"oreders leo jumping on animal making both fall on the ground.

Pining leo,animal put raph sia to his neck threating to slit his throat making everybody stop for engaging,"how fun"said animal grabing his other sia and pin leo's hand on the ground then grabing one of leo kanta. placed the katana at leo's neck taking the sia and pinning the othe hand"spread them legs"comamded animal puting the katana closer to his neck. obaying the commanded he open his legs as animal got between them and droped down,thinking of away to get out of this leo looked at don and mike who watched in his foot to get there attention,they looked at him mouthing (when he goes into the afterglow strike).nodding the brother will do so he tried to to fouces anything but the pain his rear was feeling,then animal gave a cry out a sign that he was finish.

elbowing mikey,they both charged at saw it comining reached for the sia and jumped over them."don't you know it's rude to sneak behind some one"said animal looking at mikey even though he knew that his ribs were behind animal donnie swung his staff as fast as he could and hit animal in the back of the head knocking him out right quickly he took out the antidote and put it in raph/animal.

-

**"NO"shouted animal as he and raph fought inside raphs head**

**"hell ya just me and you"smierked raph pulling out his sias**

**"i will not go down easy rapheal"said animal throwing the first puch which went threw air."what the fuck"shouted animal getting annoyed by the second**

**"your in my domain"said raph stabing animal from behind then disappearing when animal screamed from the pain and tryed to puch him."this is for donnie who you tried to rape but abusived him"snarled raph breaking animal legs making him fall to the ground. stabing his sias in animals shoulder and oushing it deep fractring his arm then pulled them out.  
**  
** pulling back with full speed and full strength he stabbed animal striaght threw the head"that was for abuising andd raping leo like some of slave"said raph relaxing when he could he his body but was still unconsion.**

**-  
** "mikey help me put raph on the couch,don sticted him up why'll i bring him a blaket "oreded leo all noding then doing what was everything was done they all huddled up and fell asleep.

**!  
LETS HEAR IT FOR CHAPTER 20 PART 2 ON TO CHAPTER 22 FINAL CHAPTER**

**_BOOYAKASHA!  
COWABUNGA DUDE!_**


	21. FINAL

Waking up he gasped from all the pain when he tryed to sit someone pushed down on his chest he looked up to see leo."is it you raph"leo asked trying to figure it out if the cure worked,"yes it is i'm sorry leo"apoligized raph leting leo push him back down.

"donnie said for me to tell you to stay in bed until you healed"said leo siting on a chair beside raphs he understood that he needed to heal fucken animal abusied his body"how long was i out"asked raph looking around then setting them on leo,"for at least 3 days"replied leo staring at raph wondering if he liked him more then a brother."leo"raph called seeing the pain in his brother eyes."ya al- raph"repied leo stop himself before he could call raph alpha then looked down to avioded raphs eyes.

hearing leo stop himself from calling him alpha broke his heart he didn't want leo to be scarded of him."leo look at me please"begged raph hoping leo would look at him in the eyes.

sighning leo looked up but only for raph to pull him into a deep passionte kiss that made him moan from all the love and sweetness raph poured into it,the kiss seemed that it would last forever when they both pulled apart raph and him were both panting.

"leo i never got to tell you are the world to me and from now on i will always proctect,care for you i will never let anyone harm you again.i will kill who ever i mean ever harm you again and that **I LOVE YOU**"said raph looking straight into leo eyes

hearing thoes 3 words meant everything to leo making him hug and kiss raph from as long as possible till leo pulled away tears flowing down his face "_i love you too raph"_said leo. hearing leo rely the word made raph kiss him again then hugged each other tightly as if afraid to let go."we will go slow after what happen"whispered raph in leo ear,nodding at the comment leo hugged him tighter"i love you raph"whispered leo in raphs chest.

"_i love you too"_

** # # # # # # # # #**

**FINALLY FINISH YES  
**  
**WOOOOOO! YAYAYAYAYAY!  
****_BOOYAKASHA!  
COWABUNGA DUDES!_**


End file.
